victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catordré
Catordré is the tri-pairing and love triangle of Cat Valentine, André Harris, and Tori Vega. Cat and André happen to be Tori's closest friends and are often seen with her. It consists of Cori, Tandré, and Candré. 'Catordré Moments' 'Season 1' 'Pilot' *Cat and André are the first two people Tori meets from Hollywood Arts (apart from Trina whom she's known her whole life.) *Tori's first two actors for her improv scene. *Cat and André are both seen smiling when Tori and Beck kissed. 'The Bird Scene' *Tori asked them both how to pass the Bird Scene. 'Stage Fighting ' *Cat and André both wanted to see Tori play the French Horn, but ended up not liking it. *When André told Tori to, "Hit it muchacha!", Cat smiles in response. *Cat, André, and Tori were seen talking in the first scene. *André "fixes" Tori's french horn and Cat enjoyed it and told Tori that it's not broken and kept on dancing. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and André help Tori find Trina a present. 'Tori the Zombie' *Cat wanted André to help her put monster makeup on Tori's face. *André called Cat, 'Little Red' she called it creative then told him to give Tori one. *Cat and Tori had a conversation about André and Cat's brother. 'Robarazzi' *Tori and André are the last two to stay with Cat. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *They all had to do a project - along with Beck. *Tori got annoyed when Cat and André (and Beck) were distracted. 'Beck's Big Break ' *Tori wanted to show her pickle instrument to Cat and Andre first. *Though Cat and André didn't want to hear her play the pickle Tori insisted that she will play it. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori wanted to be on the Ping-pong team with Cat and André (along with the others) on the team. *The first scene is of them talking with Robbie. *Cat cheers for André and Tori's performance. *Tori grabs Cat's arm flirtatiously and looks seductively at André during the song. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat and Tori agree to having André, Robbie, and Beck babysit *They are the first three to start dancing to Sikowitz's performance. *Tori's phone interrupted Cat and André's acting scene. 'Wok Star ' *In the beginning, André, Cat, and Tori are seen talking together. *When Cat says that it was sweet and sour sauce, André screams "I said sweet and sour!" Tori just stands there looking baffled or confused. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *They were among the five, that were chosen to perform an acting exercise at Sikowitz's residence. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Cat was seen enjoying Tori's performance and André's music. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Tori says Cat could design her dress for her, even though Cat said she could so do that, André says that there will be no funeral Cat awes in response. *They all didn't want Tori to get hurt. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *They all sat at a lunch table together. *Cat helps Tori and André to spell "KE$HA". *Cat finds the "H", she passes it to Tori, and Tori passes the "H" to André. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *They all went to visit Robbie in the hospital, along with Lane, Jade, and Trina. *Both Cat and André try to keep Tori from falling during the performance. 'Prom Wrecker' *André and Cat help Tori with her Prome. *The three sing Best Friend's Brother together. 'Locked Up' *Cat and André are talking near the beginning of the episode. *They have the longest solos during I Want You Back and dance together. *Since Trina and Jade were originally not invited on the trip, that means Cat, Tori and André were supposed to perform for the chancellor together (without anyone else). Gallery T_D_B_B_T_C_R.png Candre4.jpg Tumblr_ll8cpaajIB1qjv89mo1_500.jpg Lockedup18.jpg Tumblr lpajib4HUk1qa4qabo4 250.gif undefined TheSlap.com Hints *In one game, Tori, Cat, and André were on a team. Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Friendships Moments Category:Minor Pairing